The present invention relates to an arrangement for introducing a band light-sensitive material in daylight from cassettes having a guide part, into a treatment station of a developing device.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. The known arrangement includes a receiving element arranged on the developing device and light-tightly receiving a guide part of a cassette. A known developing device is designed so that it can provide for treatment of a conventional roll film of a predetermined dimension, namely with a width of 105 mm. Recently the X-ray medicine started to utilize movies on 35 mm films, particularly for heart examinations. Also other film widths found today their application in X-ray examinations, for example 100, 90, 70 and 60 mm films. These films can be treated without additional steps in the same developing device. It is to be understood that when a film with a small width is introduced into the developing device, the latter is not charged to its full capacity. Taking this into consideration, it is advisable to treat in the developing device simultaneously two or more films. However, in this case the problem of light tightness of the receiving element arises, when only one cassette is introduced or one of the cassettes must be exchanged.